se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kofi Annan/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Kofi Annan.jpg| World leaders arrive for UN general assembly. AP Archive Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| U.n. Secretary-general Kofi Annan, Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) Justin Trudeau - Kofi Annan.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau pictured with former UN secretary-general Kofi Annan in the PMO on Sept. 28 in the PMO in Ottawa. The Hill Times photograph by Jake Wright Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Kofi Annan.jpg| In this photo, Kofi Annan and Jimmy Carter speak at the Elders' press conference on Zimbabwe in Johannesburg, 24 November 2008. Credit: Henry Brink | The Elders George H. W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| Annan (R) and former US President Bush brief press. Photo: UN Bill Clinton - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Atta Annan and Bill Clinton Photographer Sanne Berg George W. Bush - Kofi Annan.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan to the Oval Office Tuesday, Feb. 3, 2004. After their meeting, they addressed the press. White House photo by Paul Morse Barack Obama - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan with Barack Obama. Photo: Kofi Annan Foundation Donald Trump - Kofi Annan.jpg| Donald Trump meets with Secretary-General Kofi Annan in 2001 Suzanne Plunkett / Associated Press Hillary Clinton - Kofi Annan.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton (R) and Arab League Joint Special Envoy for Syria Kofi Annan walk to the podium before their meeting at the State Department in Washington June 8, 2012 . REUTERS/Gary Cameron América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Kofi Annan.jpg| Annan (R) with President Abel Pacheco de la Espriella. Photo: UN Kofi Annan - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Kofi Annan y Óscar Arias México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Kofi Annan.jpg| In January 2014 Kofi Annan led The Elders’ first visit to Iran, joined by Ernesto Zedillo, Desmond Tutu and Martti Ahtisaari.Photos: Morteza Nikoubazl | The Elders Kofi Annan - Vicente Fox.jpg| Recibe el Presidente Vicente Fox al Secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan en Los Pinos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Enrique Peña Nieto - Kofi Annan.jpg| En la Residencia Oficial de Los Pinos, el Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto recibió a Kofi Annan, ex secretario general de la ONU (EFE) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Kofi Annan.jpg| How Kofi Annan and over a dozen African leaders mourned Fidel Castro. africanews.com Kofi Annan - Raúl Castro.jpg| Recibió Raúl a Kofi Annan. Foto:Estudio Revolución América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Kofi Annan.jpg| Menem y Annan, en la Casa Rosada. Foto: Luiz Paz Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| De la Rúa: promesa a la ONU. Annan lo recibió quince minutos acompañado por sus asesores cercanos. 01/02/1999 - 21:00Clarin.com Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Eduardo Duhalde puts his finger to his lips as he chats with UN Secretary General Kofi Annan during the lunch break at the UN summit on financing development, in Monterrey March 21, 2002. Duhalde is in Monterrey to try to win crucial aid from skeptical international lenders. IMF Managing Director Horst Koehler said that there were no quick solutions to Argentina's economic crisis. REUTERS/Jorge Silva AW/HB Kofi Annan - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| EEUU, New York. El presidente Néstor Kirchner reunido con el secretario general Koffi Annan, en la 58º Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas. Presidencia de la Nación. Kofi Annan - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El Presidente compartió un momento con Kofi Annan en el Foro Económico de Davos. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Bolivian President Hugo Banzer Suarez (L) is greeted by United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan (R) as he arrives to meet with the Secretary-General during the Special Session of the General Assembly on the World Drug Problem at the United Nations in New York June 9. Fifty-two world leaders addressed the gathering on its second day. JRB/ELD/WS Carlos Mesa - Sin imagen.jpg| Bolivian Foreign Minister Carlos Mesa Gisbert (L) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan (R) before their meeting at the United Nations in New York, 25 September2003. AFP PHOTO Henny Ray ABRAMS Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Kofi Annan.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) meeting with Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé, President of Bolivia, today in Salamanca, Spain. Photo: UN Evo Morales - Kofi Annan.jpg| El Secretario General de la ONU Kofi Annan, es saludado por el diputado y líder cocalero Evo Morales. El Mercurio Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Kofi Annan.jpg| (L-R) Sir Richard Branson, Kofi Annan, Ernesto Zedillo, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Cesar Gaviria, Ruth Dreifuss, Michel Kazatchkine, Jorge Sampaio, Thorvald Stoltenberg (GCDP / Rebecca Bowring) Kofi Annan - Lula da Silva.jpg| UNCTAD XI Press Releases. Mr. Kofi Annan, Mr. Luis Inacio Lula Da Silva, Brazilian President,... ONU Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nation?s Secretary General Kofi Annan (L) receives a signed treaty from Chilean President Eduardo Frei at the presidential palace in Santiago, November 5. President Frei signed an agreement to erradicate child labour in Chile. Annan is in Chile on a two-day official visit before travelling to Isla Margarita for the Ibero American summit. ANNAN CHILE Kofi Annan - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Kofi Annan and Ricardo Lagos. Photo by Eric Roset. / Kofi Annan Foundation Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| UN Secretary General Koffi Annan (R) is greeted after his speech by Chile's President Michelle Bachelet (L) as Iberoamerican General Secretary Enrique Iglesias looks on at the opening of the XVI Iberoamerican Summit at the Solis Theater in Montevideo, 03 November 2006. Kofi Annan - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera Flickr. Kofi Annan, Davos 2009. Aquí desde Suiza, subiendo desde mi teléfono las fotos a Flickr. ¡Increíble la tecnología! ¿O no? Flickr Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Kofi Annan.jpg| Sir Richard Branson, Kofi Annan, Ernesto Zedillo, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Cesar Gaviria, Ruth Dreifuss, Michel Kazatchkine, Jorge Sampaio, Thorvald Stoltenberg. – GCDP/Rebecca Bowring Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Colombian President Ernesto Samper Pizano, (R) and his wife Jackie Samper Pizano pose with Secretary General Kofi Annan and his wife Nane prior to Samper's address in the 52nd session of the General Assembly at U.N. headquarters in New York, September 25. UN ASSEMBLY Andrés Pastrana - Kofi Annan.jpg| Presidente Pastrana en la sede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York en reunión con el secretario general Kofi Annan. APA Álvaro Uribe - Kofi Annan.jpg| El exsecretario General de la ONU Kofi Annan se reunió con el expresidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez y un grupo de parlamentarios del Centro Democrático. Elpais.com.co | Colprensa Juan Manuel Santos - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan y Juan Manuel Santos. // COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Kofi Annan - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| QUITO.- El secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Kofi Annan (i) saluda con el presidente ecuatoriano, Lucio Gutiérrez (d), en el Palacio de Carondelet, durante su último día de la visita oficial a Ecuador. AFP Alfredo Palacio - Kofi Annan.jpg| El alcalde de Guayaquil, Jaime Nebot (i), declaró ayer Huésped Ilustre al secretario general de las Naciones Unidas (ONU), Kofi Annan. A la derecha, el vicepresidente Alfredo Palacio. Carlos Barros / El Universo Paraguay * Ver Kofi Annan - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos, Kofi Annan y George Bush, en Naciones Unidas. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Kofi Annan.jpg| President of Peru Alberto Fujimori and Secretary-general Kofi Annan attend a luncheon hosted by the Secretary-general in honor of the participants attending the Special Session of the General Assembly (right) Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. The dignitaries will take part in the international seminar 'Democracy, Politics and the State' in the Mexican capital, organized by the UN Development Programme and the Mexican government. AFP PHOTO/Alfredo ESTRELLA Alejandro Toledo - Kofi Annan.jpg| El presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo (izq.), pidió ayer en la ONU la reforma del Consejo de Seguridad para que sus decisiones tengan mayor legitimidad. Aquí con el secretario general, Kofi Annan. Democracia. | AFP /LA NACIÓN Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. The dignitaries will take part in the international seminar 'Democracy, Politics and the State' in the Mexican capital, organized by the UN Development Programme and the Mexican government. AFP PHOTO/Alfredo ESTRELLA Jorge Batlle - Kofi Annan.jpg| BATLLE SE REUNIÓ CON KOFI ANNAN. Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Kofi Annan - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| En el Edificio Independencia de Montevideo, el Presidente Tabaré Vázquez se reunió con el Secretario General de Naciones Unidas, Kofi Annan. Posteriormente, los representantes iberoamericanos participaron de una cena en honor de Kofi Annan, quien se despide del cargo de Secretario de la ONU. Foto: 2006 PRESIDENCIA - República Oriental del Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Kofi Annan.jpg| HUGO CHAVEZ AND UNITED NATIONS SECRETARY-GENERAL KOFI ANNAN, 2005. Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan at the UN Headquarters in New York City on Sept. 16, 2005. JUSTIN LANE/EPA Fuentes Categoría:Kofi Annan